life is like a Big, Big Dog
by Wicket Wystri Warrick
Summary: One day, Brittany catches Alvin taking a nap... Wearing an OLD DOG COLLAR with the name FIDO. She couldn't help herself but to take a few... dozen pics with her phone. Brittany then called the rest of the gang to plan a prank to get back at Alvin for everything he has ever done to them. But it doesn't REALLY go as planned..


Chapter 1

 **Author's note:**

 **I have to give thanks to:**

 **Mariposa Prime helped some in her best way**

hallhomestead **, beta and hopefully a co-writer for me**

 **The youngest to oldest are: Eleanor, Theodore, Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Alvin.**

 **They are 12 years old, and are** **12 inches tall.**

 **Only Alvin, Eleanor and Theodore can speak and understand Dog Language**

 **Everything that is in underlined will be in Dog Language.**

 **The boy's mom is Vinny. Vinny and the chipettes are not related to each other but Vinny does treat them like her own daughters and the chipettes have always called Vinny, AUNT VINNY.**

* * *

It was very early for the Seville home and everyone was getting ready for school this Monday morning. The three munks who normally look forward going to school and have been going to school, now wish that they could stay home because of their new punishment. The other three have missed a month of school, but have gotten a tutor to help them get caught up had a good reason for missing so much school. The two of the three that did miss school had to stay at home to help a certain munk get better to help him deal with his new situation and the trauma that he went through already. But still he was not looking forward to face his peers at school and it took his little brother to convince him that he should go.

"Ok Alver now sit," said Theodore with him snapping his finger in their bedroom. "Very, very good Alver! Ok now let's try this one again; watch the big board on the wall." For thirty two minutes Alver watched the wall before he stated to wine like a dog about how long it has been.

"Ruff, arf, bark, Is it time yet, can I STOP looking at the wall now. You know this is hard for me. Bark, woof, bark, Arf," barked Alvin.

"Ok, ok you can stop brother."

"Ruff, arf, bark, I hate doing that one Teddy and why do you still make me do it. Although the other commands are a little bit embarrassing and kinda are fun at the same time, plus you always do them in our bedroom together with the door locked, bark, woof, Arf," barked Alvin.

"Come here and hop up Alver so we can to talk. First I know you are not looking forward to go back to school and you never really did. But you still need a good education." Before Theodore could finish talking, his oldest brother jumped in.

"Arf, bark, ruff, you betcha I'm not LOOKING forward for school and I never really have. It's like a prison to me that isn't fun at all, bark, woof, Arf."

"ALVIN, school is not a prison ok, but let me finish first and then you can tell me about it afterwords. I know you hate your situation and how you LOOK, but you still need to go to school. Plus it um...also gives some space between you and Dave. I don't want you get in trouble for driving Dave of a wall because of your NEW SITUATION and I'm pretty sure Dave would feel bad if he grounded you for it. I have been giving you dog training for lots of reasons and it's to help you with school and other places. Right now you just don't see it yet, but you will understand when the time comes and that I can promise to you." _'I do have other reasons why I have been training you big brother and I will tell you later when the time is right. I just hope you won't be too mad at me and Eleanor because we want to enter you in all the DOG SHOWS. Plus I know Eleanor secretly wants to make Alver some CUTE OUTFITS for him to wear at the dog shows and last thing big brother, you still kinda do owe us some because you never got to finish making it up to us from what you did and we know you would have made it up to us if you weren't turned into a dog by the other three. I think going to the dog shows will be the best way for you to make it up to us in your current situation and it might be fun at the same time too, but I better ask and talk to MOM about it first.'_

"Arf, bark, ruff, But... bark, woof, Arf."

"You still are my big brother and now the part time pet dog for the moment. Right now this big brother of mine has special needs and there is something I have been doing for you all before all of this happened to you. The reason why you have been waking up dry in your red cloth diaper every morning, it's, it's because I have been getting you up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. I take you when I have to go and we um sorta share the toilet in a very, very close manner. I make you sit and I sit in front of you facing you. I also hold you up from falling. Last THIS HAD BETTER NOT LEAVE THIS BEDROOM EVER! GOT THAT.! The last part, Theodore had said it loud like he was yelling and had made Theodore turn a little bit red from embarrassment at the same time.

Theodore continued. "LOOK, I know you don't want to wear your red thick underwear to school and I don't want you to have any mishaps because of your new situation. Just look at them as extra insurance and to avoid any more embarrassment that could have happen. I know you have been through a lot or trauma already and I don't want to see you go through even more embarrassing situations Alvin. And I tell you what; I will make you a deal and a promise. If we can make it work at school and not have any mishaps for one day, I won't make you wear your cloth diapers to school anymore. But you still have to wear them to bed and Alvin; just remember you are a very, very heavy sleeper. I believe in time you will wake up on your own and won't be as a heavy sleeper anymore. Heck you might start to wake up on your own and have to wake me up for help." Right after his little brother said that, Alvin made a big smile at his brother knowing that he might be right.

"Ruff, arf, bark I guess you might be right about me driving Dave crazy at home and I do need more exercise more than ever because of what had been done and programmed into me by others. When we are out and about, I will see something and I can't help it when I suddenly start barking and can't stop myself. Or each time I see a cat, I just want to go chase after it. Or the birds, or run after the cars and trucks, or run through mud puddles and dig in the trash like other dogs. But the most embarrassing thing is when I'm near a fire hydrant; I try to lift my leg at it and try to take a piss like I'm marking it. But then you remind me who I am and you stop me. I'm very grateful that you don't put a leash on me at the park like the sign says when we are playing in the park, bark, woof, Arf."

"Alver, you will get better on your own and you will learn how to control your sudden urges, this I can promise. Remember Alvin, Dave took you to see one of the world's best hypnosis and from the hypnosis guy; he said you will learn on you own, but it will take time. Also Alver try to look at your new situation as an extreme challenge that you haven't met yet and I know you love challenges. On the plus side, you did stop digging holes in the yard and stopped hiding bones and stuff in Dave's flowers bed." _'But you haven't stopped eating Dave's shoes. terrorizing the poor mail man including other things yet. You still bay or howl at the moon when it's full and bright. And I have been looking the other way on purpose when Alver goes to Mr. Crab Apple's YARD instead.'_

"Ruff, arf, bark, hey I couldn't help myself doing those and I still want to ok, but I don't want Dave to yell at me for doing those. Plus your right Teddy, your right. I can look at my situation as a new challenge. Also I never knew that you did that for me all this time and I really thought I was getting better on my own. I know I have not made it easy on you and Eleanor in the past month with stuff. I even tip on my own feet sometimes. Like I have four left feet and I'm still learning how to walk with these BIG HEAVY DOG PAWS. And the weird part of my situation is I hear myself barking like a dog, but I understand everything I say and I even understand all the other dogs when they bark. I do know I have to depend on you and Eleanor for translation and with other things. But are you really sure, you can't see them at all because I'm afraid that I'll get laughed and also why are you and Eleanor wearing them to school when you don't need them day or night, bark, woof, Arf." _'Instead of going to Dave's YARD to dig, I now go to Mr. Crab Apple's YARD and to his flower bed to dig up his prize winning flowers. It serves him right for being mean to all six of us, besides that he cant prove which black lab is doing it now. I know there are about fifty black labs that want to come to his yard every morning to do their business all the time.'_

"Well me and Eleanor have decided that this is the best way to um…help you. We don't see them as diapers, but we like to think them as thick underwear that are very warm with extra cushion on your rump. But remember you don't need them and they are there just for extra insurance and nothing more. I have picked out clothes for you that will hide them no matter what. Remember Alvin, we two are wearing the same dog paws as you and it was our decision to also glue them on as well. And buy the way, these dog paws make my shoes look small and they are a bit heavy to walk in."

"Ruff, arf, bark, when both of you came back from our personal groomer, I was really shock when I saw both of you. You..." Alvin barked and sighed for a bit, "I appreciate the both of you doing this with me and thank you for making Simon move to the basement because I don't really want him around or near me any time soon, bark, woof, arf."

"Come here Alver and let your little brother give you a doggie hug. You know, Dave was a little more than surprised when we ask him to have the same look and he did agree to it, but still a little confused as far as why. Dave wanted us to looks like our old cute selves and now look at us, because we really look cute and we love it. But most of all we did it for you and to help you at the same time. Remember Alvin, Eleanor did the same thing to her sisters as I did to Simon. She now has her own bedroom to herself because of trust issues with her sisters, kinda like me with Simon." _'I know it's going to be rough in re-earning trust from what those three did and they went beyond too far. Even Alvin knows when he almost has gone too far with his pranks. It's like they throw the anchor overboard and are standing at the side in hopes for it to come back.'_

"Ruff, arf, bark you know…. um…..thanks for the pep talk and you are right about me going to school because I'm never going to be ready, bark, woof, arf."

"It's going to be all right Alver. Because one of us two will be at your side no matter what. Remember it was Dave's decision to start their punishment when you started to go back to school and he also wanted it to be a surprise for us three at the same time in the morning. So are you ready to see Simon's, Jeanette's and Brittany's NEW LOOK, because I sure am."

"Ruff, arf, bark I wonder what Dave did to them and I'm ready as I'm ever going to be, bark, woof, Arf."

Before Theodore could unlock the door, he heard a loud thud outside in the hallway indicating someone had tripped over their feet. When he opened the door up, he saw Eleanor had already pick herself up and was jumping up and down chanting 'stupid, stupid, stupid'. And just for a split of a second, Theodore could have sworn up and down he saw Alvin doing that when he got mad. But never the less the sight was funny to watch and some laughter was good have especially for a certain munk.

"Eleanor, are you all right," said Theodore in a giggle with Alver barking in his own laughter.

"Yeah I'm fine." Eleanor was blushing red from embarrassment when she responded to Theodore. "I just got mad at my heavy dog paws because I tripped over my left foot again. It's like I'm walking in high heels all the time in these dog paws plus I'm not used to them yet."

"You know if you keep doing that people will start to think that some of Alvin has rubbed onto you," said Theodore half joking with Eleanor.

"Wait, are you saying that I just now pulled an Alvin without even realizing it." Eleanor was a bit surprised in Theodore's reply.

"Ruff, arf, bark, hey I resent that remark, but do understand why. And for the last time why did you guys glue the dog paws on to your feet if you're still having trouble walking in them, bark, woof, Arf."

"Alvin!…. We did it to…..." And this if when Eleanor stopped talking because she was a little shocked. She was shocked because she is starting to understand Alvin a lot smoother and not so broken up words in dog language like before. But never or less it was good for her.

"Eleanor….um….did….are you starting to understand Alver a lot better and not need my help as much."

"Ruff, arf, bark, are you understand me better, bark, woof, Arf."

"I guess I am starting to understand you better, or at least most of you all the time. That's not what I mean; I mean I don't understand all of it yet but I do understand some of it now. Like when you are on the phone going through a tunnel. You hear parts and pieces and not all of it, but you figure out what the person said from what you heard. Or that the best I can explain on what I hear from Alver." When Eleanor got done talking, she received two big smiles from her friends and it made her happy.

"You see, I told you," said Theodore in a happy tone. "You will get the hang of it soon and what level are you on now with your game."

"Well, I'm only on level forty-five now and the levels keep getting harder and harder and longer to finish each level."

"Ruff, arf, bark, at least you have the use of your HANDS unlike me because my hands are stuck in these stupid, STUPID dog paws for a stupid year and I have to wait a stupid year before I can play any of my games, bark, woof, Arf."

Eleanor looked at Theodor with a raised eye brow for an answer because Alver had barked way too fast for Eleanor to understand.

"Oh it's all right Eleanor, he was just grumbling because he can't play any of his games with his hands."

"Oh I'm sorry Alver, like I said before I'm still learning it and let's see what our siblings now look like with their punishment. Because I really, really want to know what Dave has in store for all three of them now."

As Theodore, Eleanor and Alver all headed down stairs to see what Dave punishment was for Simon, Brittany and Jeanette. When they got there first look at their siblings, the three of them could not help but to laugh at them and Dave allowed them to laugh the whole time. Simon, Brittany and Jeanette tried to say something but got a don't you dare glare from Dave. With that Dave continued talking with his kids

"But Dave this is embarrassing, humiliating and un-dignifying and I do believe I'm speaking for all three of us here," said Simon.

"Yeah!" Yelled the other two chipmunks at the same time together and agreeing with Simon.

"I did say your punishment will fit the crime that all three of you committed on doing to Alvin, SIMONA. Oh and Brittany or I mean Bubble Puppies, I wouldn't even think about un-doing your dog leash, because if you undo her dog leash you will glue antennas on yourself with the same glue that was used on Alvin." _'I won't really make her glue antennas on her head, but I just want her to believe that I would.'_ Brittany eyes went wide in what of what Dave said because she got a mental self-image of herself looking like an alien dog with antennas from the planet Mars.

"I think I'll just keep my hands behind my back until we get to school," said Brittany. _'Good gods, I already look like a real small BOY dog with green fur and hair to match and I'm afraid that Dave will make me glue antennas to my head if I undo my dog leash. And then I would look like a Martian dog with antennas from the planet MARS.'_

"That's better Bubble Puppies," said Dave.

"How come Eleanor, Theodore and Alver get to ride to school while we have to walk," said Jeanette.

"The reason why they get to ride and you get to walk to school. It's because I want everyone to see your guys new look that includes your dog leash hooked on your new dog collars. The same one you used on Alvin that he will never be able to remove again," said Dave.

"We didn't know that, that the dog collar would be locked permanently around his neck. Just like the rest of us now that we now have to wear everywhere we go with humiliating dog tags names," said Simon.

"But, but all three of us look like REAL small dogs now because our personal groomer that you had her do to us. You even made us glue fake dog paws to our feet with the same glue that we used on Alvin and now we can't even wear socks or shoes. This is like cruel and unusual punishment plus you won't even let me look pretty and I already miss my pink dresses." said Brittany in a crying voice.

"Now when Miss Smith gets here to walk the three of you to school, I want all three of you to show your new look to Miss Smith," starting with you Simona," said Dave.

"But Dave, that is not fair to make me go first and SHOW Miss Smith on how I LOOK," Simon complained to Dave.

"Let's ask Alver if you should go first."

"Alver would you…." Is all Dave could say before Alver cut him off.

"Ruff, arff, bark, you better make Simon go first after what he helped do to me, bark, woof, arff."

Dave raised his eye brow at Theodore before talking. "Um Theodore since you are the expert here, can you translate for the rest of us to UNDERSTAND please. And Eleanor I know you are starting to learn the language too."

"Well Dave," said Eleanor. "I do understand some dog language, but not all yet. As a matter of fact, it's not an easy language to learn. Chinese, Vietnamese and Japanese are few of the hardest to learn. But compared to Dog language those are easy to learn." _'I only said that because it will bug my sisters and Simon to death because I can talk and translate for Alver later when I get to the highest game level. Thanks to Teddy, he showed me on how to learn dog language real easy until I get to the higher levels, then the game becomes very extremely hard and right now I'm only at level forty-five so far. It will be fun latter to talk to Alvin in dog language and have a very private conversation around other people. Thanks to Dave, we all have already learned sign language and he said it will be a requirement latter when we get to high school, but I wonder if dog language could be considered as a third language.'_

"Alver said yes Dave," said Theodore in a giggle. "Simon does have to SHOW off his or I mean our new sister's new LOOK to Miss Smith first." Right after Theodore got done saying that, Simon's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"How come all three of us have to carry our siblings' books and extra clothing to school. Why do we have to pack them for them? Why do I have to carry Theodore's backpack and plus he even locked his up just like Alvin's backpack. And not to mention I have my own school book and extra clothing that I have to bring for myself now," said Jeanette.

"Yeah like Jeanette said because I think Alvin's backpack has bricks in it because its soo heavy. Plus Theodore put a lock on his backpack to wear I can't even look," said Simon.

 _'Well Dave did tell me to make Alvin's backpack heavy so I did put a few bricks and all of his school books and some of his own extra clothes that he might need latter. I put a lock on his because I don't want Simon to know what's in Alver's backpack because Simon still has to re-earn my trust and Alver's at the same time.'_ thought Theodore to himself.

"Speak for yourself Simon because I think Eleanor's backpack has nothing but books, extra clothing and extra food and she even put a lock on hers as well just like Theodore's and Alver's. In mine I have my own extra clothing and books that have to bring with me," said Brittany.

 _'My backpack,'_ thought Eleanor. _'Has my books, extra dresses in case I get muddy from Alver, plus food for the three of us and Alver's doggie treats that he loves eating so much. In Theodore's backpack, his extra clothes in case he gets muddy from Alver and his school books that Jeanette has to carry to school. Last I wonder if doggie treats are good tasting, I guess I'm going to have to try them and find out latter today around lunch time.'_

"I will go over it once more. You three will help Alvin or I mean Alver with all of his needs because he is helpless right now and can't do anything for himself. You three will do all of Alver's detention, help him with ALL of his school work and chores at home. You three will give half or your allowance to Alver for the next twelve months. You three will have to re-earn his, mind and your siblings trust to you guys. Right now Alver only trusts me, Theodore and Eleanor at home. At school he only trusts Miss Smith and Principal Talbot. Only Theodore and Eleanor are left in charge now because they have shown that they are more responsible than the three of you put together."

Dave continued. "You will let Eleanor and Theodore pick out your new uniforms every day and will be very happy to wear them to school including gym and other places. You will be walked by Miss Smith to and from school and to every class you guys have. As of right now you guys don't get to do anything after school like no shopping or any activities after school. You three go to school and come straight home. No playing outside or doing anything outside on the weekends. This punishment will continue to happen for a while. And last Alver still like running through mud puddles so he will need clean clothes to wear," said Dave in a firm voice.

Dave continued on more. "You guys are so lucky that I was able to get some of the process reverse that was done to Alver and to make him feel more comfortable about his situation. I also I have figure out how I can turn this whole thing around and make it a positive from all the news and paparazzi that the three of you did and not to mention paparazzi and news involved with everything at home," said Dave.

Before anyone could respond to back to Dave, There were sharp knocks on the door, and when Dave answered it, it was Miss Smith waiting on the steps. Before Dave could turn around, he heard little dog paws scurrying feet bounded across the hard wood flooring echoing like thunder scattering into the kitchen before skidded and came to a halt.

"Good morning Miss Smith, why don't you come in and have a cup of coffee or tea before you leave," said Dave.

"Good morning Dave and I think I will take a rain check on the coffee and tea. Because I have a few stops to make on my way to school this morning," wincing at Dave. "But before we go, let me see everyone first because I'm very anxious to see their new look and you did say Alvin looks and feels one hundred percent better than the last I saw him."

"Yes," said Dave in a happy tone. "Alvin looks and feels so much better now and we have given him a new name to call him by for the moment of time being. Before you ask, Alvin likes his new name and doesn't mind being called that."

"First come out from hiding in the kitchen SIMONA and show Miss Smith your new look." Simon came walking from the kitchen very slowly holding his head down to the floor. As he came walking in front of Miss Smith, he heard oohs and aahs and a few compliments that he did NOT want to HEAR. As a matter of fact he had turned pinkish to purple from embarrassment and you could tell he was very embarrassed.

"Oh my, is that Simon," said Miss Smith. "He looks so adorable wearing a Purple Easter Satin Dress with Flower Embroidery on lavender fabric. His dog paws nails are painted with alternate blue and purple, just like on his little hands with longer nails. He has blue and purple bows on his tail and ears. His tail is extra fluffy like the Chipettes tail. His eyes are now purple in color. He even looks like he has long curly hair with his fur is trimmed extra short. All of his fur and hair is one hundred percent pure light purple in color. He even has a dog collar with a dog tag named SIMONA. And last I just love his royal blue pacifier in his mouth that says Daddy's Little Prince. You still can tell that is Simon because of his BLUE framed glasses and he definitely LOOKS like a small purple GIRL dog as well. Now the only thing he need now is to get his ears pierced with royal blue earrings in both ears."

"You know that's not a bad idea Miss Smith. Do you think there is enough time in this morning to get them done before school? The reason why he has a pacifier in his mouth like the other two and the other two are wearing diapers, it's because he and the other two were whining like little babies yesterday at their groomer."

"Why yes, as a matter of fact there is and I will be going by Claire's this morning to have them done for you. And then he or um I mean she will look real adorable then."

 _'Good god,'_ Simon thought. _'This is so embarrassing right now, Dave made me put on eye contacts that change my blue eyes to purple and he is making me have this stupid, stupid, STUPID ROYAL BLUEPACIFIER in my mouth all because I whined too much yesterday evening at our personal groomer. Dave said he would make us have something extra because of our whining like babies, at the time I didn't understand what he meant. I can't believe Dave is making me wear girls purple underwear along with this Stupid, stupid, STUPID purple dress to school and everywhere else. Normally Dave tells us how long our punishment is, but this time he won't tell us just how long. He told us it will be for a bit of time. I just wonder how long that will be. Can this day get any worse? Not only do I have to look like a small girl dog being led around on a dog leash all day, now I'm getting my ears pierced like a girl before going to school. I hope Miss Smith doesn't make me go in the girls bathroom to do my thing, but most of all, I hope MOM doesn't see me like this.'_

"Come on out Brittany and show Miss Smith," said Dave.

"Oh wow," said Miss Smith. "Little boy blue come blow your horn." Are the first words out of Miss Smith mouth? "Turn around Bubble Puppies so I can have a full view of your outfit." As Brittany turned around for her teacher, she was given compliments on how she looked that had made her turn red from embarrassment.

"WOW," said Miss Smith. "Brittany all of your fur and hair is one hundred percent pure GREEN and it's your favorite color above all. She looks so adorable like a small boy dog now with green eyes in color. I just love your blue OshKosk B'gosh bibs and is she wearing a small RED diaper underneath…., why yes she is, just like a small toddler would have on. I love the small blue t-shirt that says "lit bro" with pictures of a big dog next to a small dog on the front. On the back of the t-shirt, it says "all the girls love me." Your hair LOOKS SO CUTE with it being cut into a small curly Mohawk, just like you would see toddler would have. Her dog paws nails are painted with alternate blue and Hot PINK, just like on her little hands. And she has the cutest looking blue and pink bows on her tail and ears. She even has a dog collar with a dog tag named Bubble Puppies. But the best part that I love is her HOT PINK PACIFIER in her mouth that says Daddy's Princess. The pink bows, pink pacifier and the painted pink nails are a dead giveaway that it is still Brittany underneath all of this."

 _'I really hate green above all,'_ thought Brittany. _'Only my little sister likes this much green and I bet she had something to do with this. Can this day be over now. I can't believe Dave made me get my hair cut short and turned into looking like a little boys hair. Dave even made me put on contacts that change my pretty blue eyes to GREEN in color. I don't thinks my new name can be even more embarrassing than it is now. If I had known that all of my whining would have gotten me into having a pink pacifier plus wearing Alvin's diapers, I would have stopped when he gave all three of us a warning yesterday evening. I can't believe Dave is making me bring Alvin's red diapers with me to school and have to use them at the same time. Plus I'm not allowed to change them myself; only Mr. Talbot gets change me and Jeanette in his office at school. We have always known Alvin to wear diaper to bed for a reason, but when Theodore said Alvin is a heavy sleeper, he meant HEAVY SLEEPER. And now I just want to find a hole and hide in it because this is soo embarrassing. But most of all, I hope aunt Vinny doesn't see me like this and I feel really bad for poor Jeanette now more than ever because now she really stands out like a sore thumb.'_

"Yeah I have decided to let Brittany to have some pink on her and I still want everyone to know that is Brittany. Now it's Jeanette's turn to come out of hiding. Jeanette, you can come out of the kitchen and I want you to show off your new look to Miss Smith," said Dave.

As Jeanette came walking very slow out of the kitchen, she heard Alvin whimpering and barking, Theodore and her little sister still laughing in the background because of what she looked like. She was given a few compliments on how she looked and that had made her turn hot pink to red from embarrassment. Miss Smith's eyeballs were about the size of a diner plate on her head when she saw Jeanette. She was in complete shock when she got a good look at her.

"OMG," said Miss Smith. "That can't be Jeanette, can it?"

"Yes it is and she was the hardest to do because she's very shy. Even more shy then little Theodore," said Dave.

"Just look at her, she definitely will stand out from the crowd no matter where she goes and she'll always stand out. She is one hundred percent pure white and she looks like an albino small boy dog with red eyes in color. She has red shorts on and you can see that she is wearing a RED DIAPER underneath them. She has red t-shirt that says on the front "don't little doggies look cute wearing diapers" with pictures of baby dogs wearing diapers, a baby rattle in one dog paw and pacifiers in the baby dog mouth. And on the back says "Does this diaper make my but look big". I just love the way her hair is cut into a little boys cut. Her dog paws nails are painted with alternate red and purple just like on her little hands. And she has the cutest looking red and purple bows on her tail and ears. She even has a dog collar with a dog tag named Muggles. Now she really looks cute with a purple pacifier in her mouth that says Daddy's Little Cowgirl. You can see that it is Jeanette because of her purple framed glasses."

 _'I wish could just stay home and not have to go to school now. I can't believe Dave is making me wear one of Alvin's red diaper and one of shorts to school. I know what we did was wrong but what I don't understand is why Dave is going to the extreme to embarrass us like this. And look at Alvin; he has gotten into more trouble than I can count in the past with all of his crazy schemes. The most punishment he had gotten was just over a month and he got sent to his room the whole time. During that time Dave took every game out of his brothers shared bedroom and was only allowed to read books. Although I can't prove it but I think Simon and Theodore did sneak in one or two games for him to help pass the time he had to do. I wonder, no. I know aunt Vinny will talk some sense into Dave when she sees us like this. In fact she's due to pop in within next week. She has always come by once every four to six weeks to see us, talk and lecture Alvin and Brittany,'_ Jeanette thought to herself.

"I bet you want to see Alver next don't you and I can guarantee he is the same one that you rescued from doggie jail," said Dave with a happy tone in his voice.

"Well, um, is it that obvious that I want to see him." Miss Smith couldn't help but to show when she kept looking around. But yes, she was very anxious to see him even more than the others. Now before you ask, Miss Smith doesn't have any favorites between all six chipmunks. She loved them all the same. But she has not seen him for the past month since all of this happened. In fact Dave didn't have to call him to come out from the kitchen. As Alver came out walking out, Miss Smith jaw just about draped to the floor and she had to pick it back up from being shocked in surprise.

"Wow and I do mean WOW. This can't be my golfing buddy can it? Because look at you, you don't look like the same one that I got from the dog pound. Please turn around so I can see all of you. You are all black in color and it looks good on you. You have a very talented groomer on your hands, Dave, and I mean it." As Alver turned around for Miss Smith to see all of him, he was waging his tail and barking at the same time. In short he was happy and wanted to show it the best way he could.

"Yes I do," Dave said. "And in my book she is the best. The only down side is I have to keep being him in once a week to keep him black. As a matter of fact it was the only color that would HIDE the previous color that was on him. On the side note, he now has pierced ears because of two certain chipettes that I happen to know. His doctor said it was best to leave them in until they are fully healed and to avoid infections that might happen."

"I see," said Miss Smith. "But still look at him; he looks like a black lab now. His blue sapphire eyes really show up because of him being all black. He's wearing his usual red and blue-hooded sweater with his signature yellow "A" on it, blue jeans. Not the mention his red signature baseball cap with green under the visor and orange on the top-visor. He looks really handsome, like a real ladies man now even with red earrings in his ears. His dog collar with a dog tag named Alver puts the finishing touches on him." The comments she made to Alvin was very welcomed and he needed as much as he could get. In short Alvin looked good and you couldn't tell that he was even wearing a diaper under his blue jeans to school.

Theodore and Eleanor came walking out of the kitchen at the same time to show Miss Smith there new look. Although it wasn't much but just some trimming in there fur.

"Aww," said Miss Smith. "The both of you look soo cute together and good. Theodore you have light brown fur and green eyes. You are wearing a green zipped-hoodie, which has a lighter shade of green on the hood, light blue jeans and dog paws on your feet. I just love your dog collar with a dog tag named Teddy Bear. It fits you very well Theodore. You know Theodore I think you would look more cuter and handsome if you did get you ears pierced. Heck your older brother looks handsome with his ears pierced."

"Do you really think I would look good with them pierced and can I think about getting them done latter? Also do I have to wear them all the time?" Theodore said with some notable confusion in his voice.

Before Eleanor could say something, Alvin butted in. "Ruff, arf, bark, Theodore you twit. You only have to keep them in until they are fully healed. Once your ears are healed and then you can take them out any time you want unlike me because my hands are stuck in these stupid dog paws. You can wear them to like a dance or to the movies or even to somewhere special with a certain chipette that you really love and to give her the moves, bark, woof, arff."

"Alver! Come on because we are going to wait in Dave's car and to also to have a talk about stuff." In short Theodore was a little bit embarrassed when his big brother said that to him and he had hoped that Eleanor did not understand what his big brother had said.

Theodore grabbed his big brothers by the dog collar with some guilt because he was treating his big brother just like a PET DOG. But Theodore was also a little mad at his brother at the same time and he wanted to let him know in his own way. Alver knew he was going to get the TALK from his little brother when he was forced to come with him to wait in Dave's old car.

Eleanor and everyone else didn't understand what Alver had said, but they knew what ever what was said had made Theodore a little embarrassed and mad at the same time. Eleanor didn't question it and decided she didn't really WANT to know. She would simply to let things be between the two brothers. Whatever it was about would stay just between them and would work it out between themselves and then things would be fine again.

"Eleanor," said Miss Smith. "I really meant what I had said because both of you really are cute together. You have light brown to yellowish fur in color, you have blonde to yellowish hair is and have them in pigtails with green bows and have green eyes. You have light green and dark green striped shirt, with a spring green dress and have a light green bow on your tail. You even have your dog paws nails painted light green just like on your chipmunk paws. But most of all I love your dog collar with a dog tag named Ellie-Belle. And Eleanor you look really pretty today with green earrings in your ears."

"Thank you and I think I will wait in the car with Theodore and Alver because they might be getting lonely without me." Eleanor had blushed some from Miss Smith comment and wanted a way out of the house. When Miss Smith opened up the door for Eleanor to go outside, right there was Talbot standing on the porch about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Say Miss Smith and Dave," said Talbot. "May I have a word with the three trouble makers in private outside?" Wincing at Dave and Miss Smith at the same time in a hint that Dave might want a word in private with Miss Smith. As he took three dog leashes he walked about twenty feet from the house to the middle of the yard to start his speech with the three trouble makers.

"I want to know how he does that all the time," said Dave.

"Same here." Miss Smith said, also agreeing with Dave.

"Well Miss Smith I know it might appear that I went a little overboard with their punishment. And their punishment didn't come from all of me. In fact, Vinny and I did come to an agreement on what to do as for a punishment. Vinny and I want them to understand why. The chipmunks, they understand, but they don't understand at the same time on what they did to Alvin. And I have a feeling that they might crack soon, if not two or three times today. So can you be there for them when they crack? Also, they don't have to have pacifiers in their mouths at school, but they do have to keep it with them at all times. And last Vinny might show up at school to give them a lecture, one that they will never forget."

"Well David I was beginning to think that you did go overboard, but now you mention the boy's mother and auntie to the chipettes, it makes perfect sense now. I get the feeling that you won't make them wear diapers at school after today, but they will have to bring them with them as a reminder not to whine too much. Last, I can be there for them. In a way, you want me to be good cop, and you are the bad cop to the chipmunks."

"Yes and thank you, but be firm with them too. Next, can you make sure that Alver gets a little more exercise in the day time and when he is in class as well? I know his attention span wasn't that great before in school and he barely lasted an hour in all of his classes. Now his attention span has been shortened to thirty minutes due to what was programmed into him, and after thirty minutes he starts whining and I know it is not his fault."

"Don't worry David and I will take good care of Alvin for you. You know they say patience is a virtue and they are right. I now understand why Talbot has put everyone together in the same classes." With that being said, Miss Smith turned around and walked out the door to start her walk with Simon, Brittany and Jeanette to school.

Dave followed Miss Smith right out the door to his 1947 Chrysler Town and Country Woodie convertible and started to drive Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor to school. Although it was still very early for school to start, his chipmunks figured that he will tell them why they left so early once they're at school.

When he got there, he explained everything to them and he felt that Alver might need some extra time to go to all of his new classes and know where the teacher's bathroom would be at for more privacy for his needs and in the end all three were very grateful and understood completely.

The walk to school and getting Simon's his ears pierced was not fun for the three of them. It was very humiliating for them so much that they had become very camera shy and no longer wanted to see their picture being taken ever again, just like Alvin. But just before they got into school, the three of them finally broke down into tears just like Dave had said that they would. Miss Smith talked to them about things and to help them calm down. The talk helped them a lot, and they were very happy to hear that they only had to have their pacifiers with them, and not in their mouths. As an added bonus to the chipettes comfort delight, Miss Smith told the girls that they only had to wear their diapers today, but would still have to have carry some in their backpacks as a reminder not to whine so much.

The morning at school didn't go well for the three of them, and Theodore and Eleanor made sure that Alver didn't get teased at all with the help of their teacher at their side, but did allow their siblings to get teased all morning long and the fact that they did deserve it for turning Theodore's big brother into a dog.

=l=l=

"Come on Alver lets find a place to sit first, and then I will help you eat ok." who was happy to help his brother.

"Ruff, arf, bark, ok Ted and thanks for doing this for me, bark, woof, arff," barked Alver.

"BRB Alver and Ellie, I'm going to get todays lunch special for the both of us."

"Say Alver, how would you like to help me play a prank, well it's not really a prank but more like a harmless trick on Theodore? And by the way these doggie treats of yours are delicious, crunchy but good."

"Ruff, arff, bark, I can't believe you actually tried one at our last break before lunch and far as the prank or trick or whatever. It...I... I mean I do depend on you and Ted for help and for Ted helping me do my thing. you know the bathroom needs bark, woof, arff," barked Alver. His words are still broken up to what Eleanor could hear and understand, but she got the general idea of what he was trying to say.

"I promise this really is a harmless trick that I want to play on your little brother. What I was thinking was tricking Theodore in to trying, or eating one of your dog biscuits. Also Alver, can you bark or um talk a little slower for me please." _'Gee, he is a little worried about the trick and I do understand why because Alver does depend on both of us for help.'_

"Ruff, arf, bark, I will try and ok I will play along in the trick with you. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out that he is eating one of my doggie treats, also it might be even fun as well, bark, woof, arf," after he got done talking, he was already smiling and wagging his tail.

This time it was a bit hard for Eleanor to understand, but with Alver smiling and wagging his tail, she got a good indication that he was all game in the trick. "Thank you Alver and I promise to do just one dog biscuit or um…trick cookie on Theodore and here he comes now with a double size plate of food."

"I can't believe what the lunch lady just now told me and this is like the sixth time today so far." Theodore was already grumbling with some embarrassment when he took his site next to his brother and bestest friend.

"What's got your cookie crumbled today and what did the lunch lady tell you, that the plate of food isn't BIG ENOUGH for you?" said Eleanor who was half way joking at the time.

"Well that and two other things. We look cute together as a couple and I would look cuter with earrings in my ears."

"TThheeoo, I don't think that's what she meant, and I've heard the same thing as you heard all morning as well. Like in first period with Miss Emma and she said." With Eleanor imitating Miss Emma voice. "OH ELEANOR YOU AND THEODORE LOOK SOO CUTE TOGETHER AS A COUPLE." Second period it was Mr. Floyd Dotson and so on and so forth."

"Ruff, arf, bark, hey, I'm hungry here. Eat first, talk later, bark, woof, bark, arf," barked Alvin who was butting in between Eleanor and Theodore's conversation.

"Oh, sorry Alver, and here you go." He shoved a very large BIG SPOON full of spaghetti in his brother's mouth, just to keep him quiet.

"Oh and um Teddy, before you shove spaghetti in your mouth, can you try one of my…um…cookies that I made last night. I made a small batch of cookies last night with a new recipe that I have never made before and I want your honest opinion about them. Before I give you one, you need to close your eyes and then I will give you one." Eleanor just now handed Theodore a dog biscuit in his paws. As expected he popped it in his mouth and began to eating it without knowing what it really was.

"Mmm," crunch, crunch. "Mmm," crunch, crunch, "Mmm, these are," crunch, swallow, "delicious. Just a little crunchy but very good and anything that you make is ALWAYS delicious, can I have another," asked Theodore who didn't really know what he was eating.

"Well, ok but keep your eyes closed and I will hand one in each hand." By now Eleanor had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud and she had placed the box of dog biscuits in front of him to see what he was really eating. And when he was given the signal to open his eyes, he had put two and two together.

"Ellieeee, I can't believe you did that to me and now I know you have been hanging around Alvin way too much. Just because both of you play sports together, doesn't mean you have to start acting like him too. And ALVIN I can't believe you coned my bestest friend ever in doing this. This is soo like you to do this and…..." He was cut off. By now Theodore was red as a tomato with embarrassment and anger at the same time with steam coming out of his ears like a train.

Eleanor had cut him off to defend Alvin. "Gee TEDDY, take it easy will ya, Alvin had nothing to do with this time. I'm sorry that I tricked you into eating a doggie treat but I couldn't help myself this time because I have been eating them too. You see I did try one myself out of curiosity last break and…um, I found out just how good they are. So Teddy, are you still mad at me?" Eleanor couldn't help herself but to blush with some embarrassment at her significant counterpart.

"Well, um, just give me another one of those stupid dog bi-err, um, cookies ok! And maybe you could start making them at home so they are not so crunchy. Last, Alvin, I'm sorry that overreacted like Simon when I found out what I was eating."

"Ruff, arf, bark, thanks Ted, thanks. But you should have seen the look on your face, because it was priceless when you found out, bark, woof, arff,"

"Yeah I agree with Alver on this one," said Eleanor. "It was funny seeing you shoving a doggie treats in your cute little poofy cheeks." After this the three of them were laughing together at the sight of eating doggie treats and watching Simon, Jeanette and Brittany run to the library for safety and to enjoy their lunch in peace without any mockery.

"Gee, I guess that was funny after all and some laughter is always good, especially seeing our siblings being made fun of. I know I should, but, well, maybe… later this week or something like that."

"It's all right Teddy because I feel the same way as you about our siblings."

"Ruff, arf, bark, don't expect me to give them any sympathy any time soon, bark, woof, arff,"

….

It was just after lunch time half way through Miss Bernese Smith English class when she got a phone call from Talbot asking to send Eleanor, Theodore and Alvin to the principal's office.

As Eleanor, Theodore and Alvin came walking out of class and down the school hall, Theodore's first words out of his mouth were "Ok Alvin! What kinda trouble did you cause now? Your first day back and you are getting called down to the principal's office." After he said it, Theodore then smacked himself in the face because he realized that Alver didn't do anything to get in trouble when he has been at his brothers side the whole time.

"I'm sorry Alver, I can't believe I just now pulled a Simon and now I know I have been hanging around with Simon way to much because I think I'm starting to sound like him too."

"Ruff, arf, bark, it's ok Theo and at least this time I know I'm not in trouble because its kinda hard to get in trouble when you have to depend for help, bark, woof, bark, arf," barked Alvin.

"Yes I did it; I got to level fifty-six. Man that was hard level." Said Eleanor out loud not realizing that she was talking as she was walking down the hall with Theodore and Alvin and not paying attention to what was being said. She was way into her game to even notice anything else. Kinda like with Alvin when he was playing a game.

 _'Wow,'_ Theodore thought to himself.

"Ruff, arf, bark, wow Eleanor you really are determined to beat the game, kinda like how I am when I play games, bark, woof, arff."

"What was that Alver or Teddy," questioned Eleanor. "Oh never mind."

As the kids entered the office, they all were thinking the same thing 'why are we being called down to the principal's office when we did nothing wrong.' Talbot made a simple hand gesture for the kids to have a seat and then he got up from his chair and walked just outside his door to make another simple hand gesture to have someone else to come in.

As she got up from hiding behind the front desk, she walked through the door and said "Hello kids."

Theodore's voice was the loud above everyone else's when they all shouted MOM, including Eleanor.

"Ruff, arf, bark, mom, what are you doing here, bark, woof, arf," barked Alvin before almost going into tears and expecting mom to understand him.

"Theodore and Eleanor could you go with Talbot and pick out four soda pops for us to drink because I could use something nice and cold to drink. Plus I would like a moment with Alvin and don't worry he's not in trouble ok." It was her way of asking to leave them for a minute or two and they understood why.

"Oh come here my poor sweet baby, look what they have done to you. Come here Alvie and let mommy help you up so I can give you a nice hug with rubbing cheeks together and I promise it will be all right for now on." As Vinny helped her oldest son up, she did notice that the dog paws were heavier than they appeared and had some difficulty helping him up, but she wouldn't show it, not in front of her oldest son or anyone else for that matter. Vinny also shared several other personality traits that she did have in common with her boys including stubbornness. Once Alvin was standing up and had put his front dog paws on mom shoulders for support, he could not help himself but go into tears and he was trying not to.

"Ruff, arf, bark, bark, woof, bark, arf," barked Alver.

"Let it all out my baby, let it all out. Its ok to show me how you feel, let it all go because I'm just as upset as you are right now with your BESPECTACLED BROTHER and the OTHER TWO. Those three knew better that to do this to you."

"Ruff, arf, bark, bark, woof, bark, arf," barked Alver.

"Alvin, I have a reason why I sent every one away and it was to be with you in person. I know you are THE BIG MACHO TOUGH GUY and don't like showing his tears because he thinks that's uncool in front of others. But you do have a kind, sensitive, caring, sweet heart on the inside just like your little brother. Now let me dry off your tears before the others return and them I will explain everything." The hug with mom and stand up right had made him feel almost normal again like he was before. In short Vinny knew Alvin needed a moment with his mom in private. After the hug, Alvin felt much better and now believed things would be better for now on.

Within a minute or so others had returned and everyone took a seat on the floor. Mom noticed Theodore sat down fairly close next to his brother to help him with his soda drink and Eleanor took her seat next to her bestest friend.

"Let me get right to the point of why I'm here kids. Me and Dave have been talking and this was my decision on how to punish the OTHER THREE and I will be here for a while as well. I will be babysitting Simon, Brittany and Jeanette because they have shown me they are um, what's the word I'm look for, NOT RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH. And Theodore, I'm very proud of you for helping out your big brother like this, but it's not just your job to do this all the time. You need to let others help with Alvin too. Like Eleanor can take Alver for walks and help with other things. Later, when some trust has been rebuilt, Alver can take Simon, Brittany and Jeanette for walks or run through the bushes, mud puddles and whatever he can think of."

Vinny continued. "Eleanor, make sure Theodore doesn't do all the feeding to Alvin or helping him eat, because you can help feed your almost big brother and I will make sure your siblings will never try this or anything else like this ever again. When Dave told me about it in a letter, THAT I HAPPENED TO GET OVERNIGHT WITH A VIDEO PHONE, I didn't want to believe it at all but now seeing it has made me realize that they need um,…more guidance. And last those three will have to re-earn my trust before I can leave all of you guys with Dave."

 _'I guess my little brother has been doing all the feeding, or helping me eat. And it might be fun if Eleanor did take me for a walks. Also I do like the sound of me being Eleanor's almost big brother,'_ Alvin thought to himself.

 _'You know Aunt Vinny is right,'_ thought Eleanor. _'It doesn't always have to be Theodore who walks Alver all the time. I to can take Alver on his five minute walk, plus it gives me some ONE TO ONE TIME to talk with him in dog language.'_

 _'Gee,'_ Theodore thought to himself. _'I guess mom is right. I have been doing everything for Alvin and not realizing it. But on the good note, Alvin hasn't had any mishaps today and mom didn't notice that Alvin is wearing a diaper, kinda like with me and Eleanor.'_

"Eleanor and Theodore I can't help to say this but has any one told that the two of you look really cute together."

"Aunt Vinny!"

"MOM, not you too."

"I'm sorry kids," Vinny said in a giggle," but I couldn't help it because the two do look cute together and Theodore, I think you would look really cuter and handsome if you got your ears pierced. And Alvin did you know that you look exactly like your dad now because your boys dad was an all-black chipmunk with blue eyes and that's very rare. In fact that's why I fell in love with him. To me he looked cute and handsome when I first saw him. He was an all-black chipmunk with blue eyes. His favorite colors are yellow and orange and had earrings in his ears, two sets even and… someday I will tell you all about him." It was a wonderful memory of her love before the GREAT WINTER. When the great winter came, the love of her life had starved to death because of the lack of food. Her love had made sure that Vinny got all the food so she could feed the kids and later she was forced to leave her boys along with three orphan chipettes on a man's door step that she new nothing about except for him being kind to others and to all animals. At that time it was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she did it in the best interest of the kids. At that time she really thought she would never get to see them again. Little did she know the six of them would go on their biggest adventure (In search for MOM) later in life to find her.

"Well mom if you think I would look handsome and, and cuter, then I guess it wouldn't hurt me to get my ears pierced. But I thought it was just a girl sorta thing that did that."

"No Theodore you dimwit," Eleanor replied, "It's not just a girl thing you know."

"Oh," Theodore replied back.

"Ruff, arf, bark, yeah, like Eleanor said and mom is right, because you would LOOK handsome if you got your ears pierced, bark, woof, arf."

"All right big brother I'll get them done and for the record, I have been told that like seven times today including by MOM."

"Theodore and Eleanor, can I ask you favor to ask of you. Would the two of you mind helping Alvin stand up and walk at least once or twice per day because I think he would enjoy that?"

"Ruff, arf, bark, you betcha I'd love that, woof, bark, arf," barked Alvin.

"Oh with Alvin between us and with his front dog paws on our shoulders for support," said Eleanor with a smile.

"That won't be a problem mom and my brother says he'd like that," said Theodore with a giggle.

"Am-hum," Talbot made a gesturing sound in his throat interrupting the four chipmunks. "I think it's time for these three to go back to class, wouldn't you agree with me Miss Vinny, and you may use the loud speaker calling the other three down to the principal's office. And besides, you'll have plenty of time to bond with them at home. And Vinny, no need for apologies, because I know you don't get to see them as much as you would like to."

Alver and the other two with some help gave Vinny a hug before heading back to class and as promised by Talbot, Vinny yelled **Albert, Rose and Aster** on the loud speaker echoing throughout the whole school.

"Miss Vinny," spoke Talbot," I will be right back in a few minutes because I think you might want to yell err um talk with them in private without me being here." _'Vinny you didn't have to yell on the loud speaker because everyone can hear you when you talk soft on it. Also I know for fact that some of the houses near the school heard you when you yelled so loud. I also I know for fact that you could sing OPERA if you really wanted to because you have the voice for it. You definitely have the voice for opera without a doubt. After talking with her for a short time, I now understand where the boy's personality's traits come from. And I think its best I wasn't here with them when she talks, or um yells at Simon, Brittany and Jeannette.'_

When Simon, Brittany and Jeanette heard their middle names being called, then they all knew they were in real trouble and the fact they all knew who it was on the loud speaker. Never or less all three were shocked and tried to walk slowly but Miss Smith just wouldn't allow them to. When the three got to the principal's office, Vinny had her arms folded and was taping her right foot in a very angry manner and had a similar appearance of Simon when he is mad. Before talking to her kids, Vinny talked with Miss Smith in private and told her that she will walk them to and from school and if needed would be happy to walk them to all of their classes. The two of them came to an agreement that Miss Smith will take care of them in school and mom would take care of them before and after school.

"Mom!" "Aunt Vinny!" was all they manage could say before getting their ears full.

"SIMONA, Bubble Puppies and Muggles, just you three wait until I get my hands, or um paws on all three of you after school. What were your three thinking? Correction, you three weren't thinking! You, you turned... AAUUGG." By now Vinny was red as a tomato with anger. And this is the first time in there lives that they have ever seen Vinny so mad before, they have seen her mad, but not like this. And they wondered if Alvin inherited mom's temperament and a few other personalities' traits that include stubbornness.

"SIMONA, Bubble Puppies and Muggles, I will tell you how LONG your punish will be when I come back to walk you three home from school and you three are so lucky that you have school to attend to right now and we'll have a very, very long talk after school. And maybe by then I will have calmed down some." With that, Vinny stormed out the door to try to cool off some and to avoid getting madder. When mom stepped outside, she called Dave up on her new phone to come and get her so she could go shopping and have stuff ready at home for the three trouble makers.

"I have never seen mom so mad before in my entire life and I thought mom would have said something about how we look first."

"I now understand where my BOYFRIEND, or my former boyfriend, got his anger and stubbornness from."

"I don't think Aunt Vinny is here to defend us from Dave. I think our punishment is going to be more than what we bargained for. Say, do you think the school will let us live in our lockers," said Jeanette

"I don't think the school will let us live here Jeanette. Although we do get free food and a shelter and our lockers are BIG ENOUGH for us to sleep in," said Simon

"Yeah both of you would definitely know that because both of you got stuffed into your own lockers by Derek with his goons and fell asleep in them," said Brittany with a giggle.

"HEY!" said Jeanette. "We were locked in there for a few hours before Talbot got us out because the teachers called him and asked if we went home sick. Alvin used to be the one to get us out and I wish I knew how he knew how to open them up when we have never told him our combination numbers."

"Well my big brother does have marvelous hearing and he probably heard the clicks in the locks."

"Are you saying that he heard the clicks inside the lock? Damn, now that's some good hearing." Both Brittany and Jeannette said together at the same time.

"We better get back to class and hopefully mom will be lots more calm AFTER school," said Simon.

"Don't you mean to be walked to class by Miss Smith with our dog leashes," said Brittany.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping to forget that PART, and do you know how embarrassing it is to go in the girls bathroom just to do your thing when you are a boy looking like a girl," said Simon.

"Speak for yourself Simon; at least you didn't have to be changed by another."

"Yeah," said Jeanette right after her big sister.

=l=l=

"Do you want to know how many stupid, STUPID pencils I had to play fetch with my teeth on all fours today like a dog in all of my classes, because I lost count when I have reached a hundred?" Brittany complained.

"At least you didn't have other guys trying to give their phone number to you in class. So far I have gotten over twenty different numbers and I don't know if they were joking with me or they were trying to get a DATE with me because of how I now look. And the fact that all the boys kept telling how pretty I look."

"Well everyone has been trying to get me to beg, roll over and play dead and other humiliating dog tricks. Also some of them have been telling me just how cute I LOOK with my stupid red shirt and telling just how big my rump is as well because of my red thick diaper that I have on," said Jeanette.

"Brittany this is your entire fault, if you…" Simon finally snapped during their detention, before he was cut off by Brittany's reply. Simon had finally had it from all the bickering and teasing he had taken all day. But mostly it was because of all the teasing he had and it became too much for him to handle.

"My fault how is this all my fault," Brittany snapped back.

"Yeah, you helped just like the two of us did and nobody forced you to help with what we did to your Brother.

"Well… um…You're right Jeanette, it is our fault, and are we really this proud of it? Look what we did to…..my big brother. Look at him from outside with Theodore and Eleanor. Look how he seeks protection to Miss Smith from every camera and phone, kinda like how we don't want our pictures taken anymore. And now everyone is saying WATCH OUT FOR MISS SMITH BECAUSE SHE WILL TAKE YOUR PHONE AND CAMERA AND BREAK IT INTO PIECES. Also there's the fact that MISS SMITH told us that we are worse that Alvin when he did his detention."

"Aunt Vinny has every right to be angry with us on what we did and now Alver can't even talk for himself, he has to depend on Theodore and Eleanor to talk for him. Miss Smith told us that she had to get some fresh air outside with Alvin and to give him some exercise away from us," said Jeanette.

"Oh drat, I chipped one of my nails again and this, this chalk isn't good for them at all. We deserved our punishment on what we got out of it. We even got more detention added on to what Alvin had to do. And in fact Alvin only had five days of detention and now we have eight more weeks of detention plus Saturday school because of our bickering and complaining in detention. Miss Smith said if they were an award on how much detention someone can win, we won first place with an Olympic gold medal. We even beat Derek Smalls with detention by a land slide and he always has detention," said Brittany.

"How in the world did my big brother write up so many stupid sentences in thirty minutes because right now my hands are about to fall off from writing fifty LONG sentences and Miss Smith said Alvin usually does around two hundred in thirty minutes."

"Nobody cares about your stupid, STUPID nails BIG SISTER, the sooner we get to two hundred sentences for each of us the sooner we can LEAVE and go home."

=l=l=

"Say Theodore and Eleanor, why don't you help Alvin with the slides, because I think he might like doing that and it might be fun for the three of you at the same time."

"We get the hint, Mr. Talbot. You want to have a private talk with Miss Smith," said Eleanor, who was playing her dog game on her phone.

"I see you are taking a break from all the bickering and complaining that Simon, Brittany and Jeanette are doing and the fact I could hear them down the hall from my office. Don't worry about leaving them alone in detention because I think they still have some issues to work out among themselves."

"Thank you Talbot, but you want to talk with me for another reason don't you?"

"Well yes, how would you like to go golfing and serve detention at the same time, because right now I have a proposition for you?"

"Are you going to say what I think you are going to say because if that's the case, then yes I would love it."

"I will allow you to go golfing on Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school with your golfing buddy. Saturday you can spend as much time with your golfing buddy on the greens. Now here is the thing: as long as Simon, Brittany and Jeanette are with you, they are doing their detention with you. It might be fun for Theodore and Eleanor at the same time when you are having fun golfing. So here it is, since those three love bickering and complaining so much, I'm going to put it to good use when they are with you doing detention. Simon will read everything to his big brother out loud twelve times. When Alver answers the question, either Theodore or Eleanor will translate for him. Jeanette will repeat the question and Alver's answer twelve times. Last Brittany will say everything out loud and write everything down twelve times. They will rotate with one another after each question."

"Oh my, they are soon going to get tired of talking and writing, I love it and so would Alver going golfing with me. What about Tuesday and Thursday detention?"

"I will be doing detention on those days to give you a break from the three chipmunks and believe me they will be begging to be with you instead. On the days that I will be doing detention Simon, Brittany and Jeanette will get very tired of talking loud as in very loud, loud enough for me to hear them in the next room. In my private collection, I have lots of very old dictionaries that need reading in fact some of them date back to the sixteen-hundred's and are hard to read, very hard."

"Oh my, they might start dreaming about dictionaries in their sleep after the first week of detention. And even though Simon and Jeanette love reading books, they'll get tired of reading dictionaries."

"Yes they might and far as Alver is concerned, he won't have detention on Tuesday and Thursday. He will have all of his detention finished up by Saturday. So in short, I'm cutting him some slack and combining the rest of them to one full day, which will be Saturday helping you golf.

"I see."

"Last, how is Alvin really doing and coping in class."

"Well I think things will get better for now on and it did help that Vinny had a talked with her oldest son in private. Whatever she said to him has helped lots and with Theodore and Eleanor at the same time, because now Eleanor has been taking Alvin on a five minute walk every thirty minutes. During the walk, I think she talks with him some about stuff as well, but after the walk he is lot more relaxed and also pays attention better in class. But it's still weird to me how Theodore and Eleanor can understand dog language."

"You're not the only one that is weirded out by those two for understand dog language."

=l=l=

Vinny had been waiting an hour and a half in front of school for the three to get their detention done and she had a long talk with Dave and Talbot about stuff and plans for the three of them. In the end she was calmer and wanted to know how it all got started in the first place with their big prank on Alvin. As soon as the three of them walked out of the doors, Simon was the first to talk.

"Hi mom," said Simon in a nerves voice with his hand behind his neck

"Hi Aunt Vinny," said Brittany

"We just got done with our detention," spoke Jeanette.

"I see and I have had the last four and a half hours to calm down after I saw Alvin's new look. Between Dave, Talbot and Miss Smith, all of them helped me calm down. Now I will tell you how long your punishment will be and you three have no idea what you are in for, for the next four months or so. I also found out that you three earned an Olympic gold medal for detention. So you three must be very proud of achieving that goal in life. Even Alvin has never gotten that much detention. I even heard about your new gum clothes that you three get to wear for now on that your siblings handed you for gym. Simon you will keep wearing a hot pink tutu dress for gym, Brittany, you better get used to wearing a green dress for gym class and Jeanette you will keep wearing black for gym and I don't care if you think you look like a penguin, a panda or even a skunk all year long for class in gym. Also you three will let your siblings pick out your clothes each day and will be very happy to wear them. For the next four months or so I will be living with you guys at home."

Vinny continued. "First, the time frame for your punishment will be one full year, because I would not be fair on Alvin when he is stuck like he is and you three get to go back to looking like you used to look when your punishment is over. So to keep it fair for all of you it will be one year. And then you can go back to your old looks because next year all of you will shed your old fur and regrow new fur in. You three will keep singing in front of your fans without Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor. Simon you will sing lead for a full year because I'm tired of hearing about you bickering with Alvin in singing lead and you have no idea what it takes to be a lead singer. You three will keep your new look when you sing, in short you don't get to change."

Vinny continued on more. "Simon you will not be allowed to get a haircut for the next year or two because, I want to see your hair grow down to your rump and you will keep it that long as a reminder. You will keep dressing like a girl and keep your fur like it is all year long. Plus as added bonus I will come down every three weeks to get our nails, hair done up at the hair salon and to spend some GIRL time together with my NEW DAUGHTER. Brittany, Jeanette this also includes both of you as well on your new look, understand."

"Now back to you Simon, you do look really pretty in your dress and I really love your royal blue earrings in both of your ears. They even go good with you cute bows on your ears. plus I can't wait for your hair to be long and then you can have blue and purple bows braided in your hair." _'His hair will grow fast with my help because I know what herbs to use that can make it grow fast.'_

"Brittany you look so cute like a toddler with Alvin's red diaper and you too Jeanette in your red shorts and with Alvin's red diaper on. Now what do you have to say to me before we start walking home and I want to hear the whole story in every detail on how it ever got started with pranking Alvin and yes I know it will be a very, very, LONG WALK HOME."

"Mom, all three of us are very, very sorry what we did to my brother and we now understand why we have this punishment. It didn't hit us until we got to school on how much Alvin looked after us at school and after school."

"I'm with Simon, Aunt Vinny, because I did forget how much Alvin kept the bullies off of us and out of our lockers, down from the flag pole and other places. And not to mention we sometimes wear our lunch because of the bullies."

"Aunt Vinny, I'm with Simon and my sister as well, because I did forget that Alvin stood up for me more than once when I was practicing my singing on stage from those stuck up girls. Once I found out that he stood up for me, I kinda had gotten a love crush on him after words. So I then started being nice to Alvin and for some strange reason or another, he went all weird on me because he thought some alien invaded my body because I was being nice to him. This is what I told the IDIOT. 'Alvin you little twerp, aliens haven't invaded my body you idiot. I was being nice to you because of when you stood up for me from those stuck up girls. Also you have watched way too many alien movies for that matter.' After that he then stopped being weird around and well we…um…we became… last, I did forget the time when the toad got stuck on my face and I did blame him for it because of Derek Smalls; even though I made it hard on him, he still helped me. So yeah I am sorry as well."

"Well at least all three of you now understand why and you three will have to work really hard to re-earn Alvin's trust and your siblings' trust as well. Trust, it's like a bridge, you can burn it down but it takes a long time to rebuild it back up. So it's going to be rough on all three of you for a while," said Vinny.

"We all understand MOM, and here is how it all went down from the beginning," said Simon, Brittany and Jeanette together.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Oh my, what did Simon, Jeanette and Brittany do to Alvin? What did they do to deserve such punishment? Why are Theodore and Eleanor so willing to help Alvin and why didn't Theodore and Eleanor take part in pranking Alvin with Simon, Jeanette and Brittany. But most of all, what other plans does Vinny have for Simon, Jeanette and Brittany. Well I guess you will have to read and find out.**

 **Yes, I know there's a lot of dialogue and I hope I didn't make it too boring or too flat for all of you to read. Please pm M on how to do better with pointers, examples and explanations, because that will help me the best way. Last don't for get to "R and R."**

 **(ツ)** **This is Triple 'W,' saying** **"Ta-Ta for now." (** **ツ** **)** **(ツ)**


End file.
